warriors_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovah Fah Stin
"Dovah Fah Stin, Dovah Fah Moro." - Dovah Fah Stin motto Dovah Fah Stin means 'Dragons for Freedom,' in the dragon language, or Dovahzul. These dragons are a hardy group, mismatched species of dragons. Wyverns too. This group has a few rules for dragons that are joining, though. Any and all dragons in this group has to be able to depend on one another. As a healer, fighter, leader, or any other, they all have important roles and have to be willing to take over these roles for eachother. They need to be willing to negotiate. Some dragons are more battle-based than others. But any dragons in this group must be willing to compromise. In battle, they have to fight with all the strength they can, protecting their honor-- Their zin. '' Alpha/Lead Dragon -- Beta/Second in Command -- Healer/Medic -- Fighters/Debaters -- Scouts/Sneaks -- Trainees/Soon to Be's -- Eggs/Hatchlings/Younglings -- Egg Layers/Expecting/Brood Mothers -- Elders/Advisers/Wise Ones -- Diseased -- Group Vitals -- Map - A small hill at the very center of the territory is the base, it resembles a grassy volcano mixed with an ant hill, with a main hole surrounded by packed down earth from the digging of the den. It has vents and tunnels from all sides, and a ring of more dusty ground from the vents around the base of the hill. A series of tunnels leading around the hill, the bottom most being the nesting den, where the egg layers, expecting, and brood mothers are often spotted. Across the way, there is the food shelf, which is exactly what it sounds like. At the very top, next to the main hole, sits a beautiful willow, with careful carvings of dragons and fire and legends covering the wide trunk. The carvings are shallow and gentle, so they do no lasting harm to the tree. There are many bare branches, the leaves and smaller twigs gently pruned and killed by the shade cast by the upper layers of foliage. This is the Story Tree, and many dragons choose this as their hang-out place and eating place. The latticework of roots supports the weight of the hill around the hole and the tunnels, reaching all the way down to the bottom of the base. The fighters sleep in a den near the main entrance, and the scouts directly below them. The alpha sleeps in a den next to the fighters. The healers have the largest den, due to the surplus of space needed for medicinal items. The Elders sleep above the food shelf. Food - A small pile of very fresh, juicy deer is carefully placed on a neat shelf near the bottom the home base, preserved by a special mineral called ''Diin Liiv. Sick/Injured - Known sicknesses - Slen Liiv/Dilon Sos - ''An uncommon yet serious condition, ''Slen Liiv is the rotting of the flesh or other living material in a dragon. There is often no cure other than the removal of affected area, or death. Can be slowed with Diin Liiv, but will eventually develop a resistance to the mineral. Caused by a bacteria that will get into a wound and fester until it is strong enough to kill and rapidly infect the other cells around it. Fo Viidost - ''Essentially frostbite. Even though dragons can withstand alpine temperatures, too long of an exposure to extreme temperatures can begin to kill slowly. Can be reversed if it is only flesh deep with ''yol Golz, a super hot stone created with the destructive dragon fire spell, Yol. Anything deeper than the flesh will have the same effect as Slen Liiv. ''Dinok ''cough - A very uncommon sickness, dragons do not often have a cough, so there is no word for cough in the dictionary. Hatchlings and younglings are at the most risk for this one. It is a highly contagious virus that causes sudden, violent coughing fits. There is no cure for this, but some dragons can over come it, but that is very unlikely. The cough comes from, (not all the time,) a dead egg. These are easy to spot, but failure to remove the egg can result in a deadly outbreak of this serious virus. Symptoms start with a slight wheeze, lethargy, loss of appetite, open mouthed gasping, or an excess of mucus. These are when the virus is not contagious and the affected should be quarantined. A few days after the first symptoms, the cough sets in, and it is very contagious. Painful, hacking coughs are often accompanied by hostility, blood in the mucus, and severe muscle weakness, often so bad the victim cannot hold up their head without shaking. A dead egg is dark tan/grey with splotches of brown/tan all over. Handle with care, because if the egg has any cracks or holes, a foul smell will be released, along with the virus. Category:Dragons